


bashful, acting at them amateur standards

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Series: follow me down the rabbit hole [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Coda, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Glasses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Daisy is into Jemma's glasses; she isn't prepared for what comes with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. As an aspiring librarian myself, I employ sexy librarian jokes with no disrespect meant. 
> 
> 2\. Credit for the way we transcribed the accent goes to Chris Claremont, who is responsible for Rogue's accent.

Daisy and Jemma are hanging out in Daisy’s room, watching a movie - _Huntsman: Winter’s War -_ and giggling at how bad it is. “I can’t believe you went and saw this in the theater,” teases Daisy, bumping her shoulder against Jemma’s.

Jemma sighs dramatically. “Well, my boyfriend likes staring at boys, you know that,” she says. “And I can’t say I mind staring at any of these women, although in this particular film I kept getting distracted by their ridiculous costumes. And hair. And dialogue.”

Daisy snorts. “Understandable. So why doesn’t Fitz just kiss a dude already? It’s not like you’d mind.”

“Well, Mack is otherwise occupied and every other boy we know is either far too old, not here, evil, dead, or in another dimension,” Jemma points out. “It’s too bad about Vijay, really. In general, of course, he seemed decent, but also to the effect of he was very pretty and if he also liked kissing boys that would solve a lot of problems.” She laughs nervously, in that way she has where she’s a bit flippant because otherwise she’ll just cry.

Reaching to rub Jemma’s back a little, Daisy says, “Hey, it’s okay. I was just wondering. Anyway, I’m glad you thought of me ‘cause this is _exactly_ the kind of shit I missed doing while I was gone. Bad movie night and all.”

“And all,” Jemma echoes, nuzzling Daisy suggestively. “Don’t you just love these absurd outfits? I’d have been thrilled as a child if I could have had a scoliosis brace as bedazzled as Emily Blunt’s.”

“It’s really something,” agrees Daisy, grinning. “And like...I don’t know, I know it’s aggressively hetero and stuff, but it’s also weirdly gay?”

“It really is,” Jemma says, nodding to the screen (Charlize Theron is doing… something suggestive) and laughing. “It couldn’t decide what it wanted to be, so it’s everything.”

Daisy nods. They watch a bit more without further comment, and then she murmurs, “Y’know, I was... _really_ into those glasses you had on earlier.”

“Were you?” Jemma echoes. “I thought they helped the character.”

“Yeah,” says Daisy, running her fingers through Jemma’s hair. “They were pretty sexy.”

“You think so?”

“I do, yeah,” purrs Daisy, leaning in close. “You think maybe you’d consider keeping them on for me sometime?”

“You mean like… for sex?” Jemma asks, because subtlety is not her thing.

Daisy snickers. “Yeah. If you want. I just think that’d be kinda hot.”

“Well, it couldn’t exactly be normal,” Jemma points out.

“Do we ever have ‘normal’ sex?” teases Daisy.

“Normal for us,” Jemma corrects. “You know.”

Grinning, Daisy nods. “Yeah. So what are you thinking, exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Jemma says, suddenly flustered. “I just don’t think keeping glasses on would be very… it would change the dynamic, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess.” Daisy shrugs. “It doesn’t really matter to me one way or the other, but I know you get all particular.” She smiles fondly, so Jemma will know she doesn’t mind it.

“It would be different if I wore them regularly, I think,” Jemma says. “It’s just that since I _don’t_ and they’re… I don’t know. Part of a character.”

“Okay, okay,” says Daisy, smirking. “Fair enough. Would you wanna do like, roleplay?”

“I mean, that seems like the logical conclusion, doesn’t it?” Jemma says. “I’ve never really tried that, but…”

“Doesn’t have to be anything fancy. Just enough for it to make sense.”

“Right,” Jemma murmurs. “Right. Like… what, exactly?”

“I mean, you’re the one who’s good at backstories, you tell me,” says Daisy.

“Well, who do you think of when you think of glasses?” Jemma asks.

Daisy tilts her head. “...librarians?”

 

* * *

 

Daisy opens the door to her bedroom, trying (and mostly failing) to pretend it’s an office in a library, and adjusts the fedora she insisted on wearing. “Hi there,” she says to Jemma, who is sitting in a chair surrounded by a comical amount of books. “This is the, uh, library office?” She’s barely able to hold back a grin.

“Sure is,” Jemma says cheerfully… and in that same Southern accent she faked during the mission. “Can Ah help you fahnd somethin’?”

Daisy blinks and almost laughs, barely managing to bite her lip in time to stop it. “I’m Professor, um, Xue Dai from Marshall College. I’m looking for a historical artifact.”

“Pleased t’meetcha,” Jemma says. “Ah’m Ashley O’Hara.” Well, it’s the first Southern-sounding surname to come to mind. “Ah’m the head librarian here. Are you lookin’ for a book ‘bout an artifact? Or somethin’?”

“Um, yeah,” Daisy says, still trying not to laugh. “I’m looking for…” Shit, she’s forgotten whatever artifact Jemma had mentioned. “The original copy of the _Kama Sutra_?” she finishes with a weak grin.

Jemma’s eyebrow arches, because that’s not at all what they discussed, but she can work with it. “Are you gonna wanna translation, to compare, or are you just trackin’ down the original for preservation?”

“The latter,” Daisy replies with a shrug, “and I’d like to...y’know…take a look at it.” She waggles her eyebrow suggestively.

“All rahght!” Jemma says eagerly. “Well, Ah don’t know for certain that we’ve got the original here, but we could find information that’d help us figure out where it’s hidin’ out.”

“Sounds good.” Daisy pauses for a minute before saying, “So, what’s the Dewey Decimal number for the sex books?”

Jemma brightens considerably, but in her know-it-all way. “Actually, the _Kama Sutra_ is only twenny percent about sex,” she says, her fake accent sort of fading in and out as she speaks. “And since library uses the Library of Congress system, it’s not that simple bah far. We’ll be able t’look in the categories for ‘sexual life,’ but that’s a broader category than you’d think! We’ll be much bettah off searchin’ in the digital records of the catalog, usin’ key metadata terminology, and that way we’ll be able to more accurately pinpoint, uh, where the material we’re lookin’ for’ll be found in the library.”

Daisy blinks again. “Um, sure,” she says with a grin. It’s kind of endearing that Jemma’s so committed to this (not that it really surprises her). “I don’t know a whole lot about library stuff, but it’s pretty sexy that you do.”

“Thank you?” Jemma says, genuinely a little baffled. (She’d gotten very into her character! Also, while it’s interesting learning about this she can’t say it’s particularly titillating.)

“Y’know,” says Daisy, “I’d love to hear more about how to find stuff...in the library...in my bed, maybe?” Hell, she’s never been good at pickup lines.

“Ah doubt you have a library in your bed,” Jemma murmurs teasingly.

“I mean, true. But you could still tell me about stuff. And I could show you how good I am with my hands.”

“‘Cause’ve your archaeology… practice,” Jemma stammers.

Daisy nods, smirking. “I’ve got really steady, strong hands. And I know a lot of different knots too, if you’re into that.”

“Knots?” Jemma echoes, affecting something in the neighborhood of innocence.

“Yeah, for, well, fun rope purposes. If you want.” Daisy winks.

“Oh,” Jemma says faintly, “Ah’ve… Ah mean, Ah’ve not… well, not in a while, with… Ah’m so busy with mah library and studies…”

“All the more reason for me to help,” Daisy says. “You could use a break, and a reward for working so hard. I think I’m a pretty good reward, if I do say so myself.”

“Well, you’re lovely,” Jemma hums.

Daisy rolls her shoulders, then replies, “You’re pretty gorgeous yourself. So how ‘bout it?”

“All right,” Jemma says. “Uh, Ah… dunno where t’begin…”

“I suppose I could kiss you.” Daisy smirks. “If you want.”

“Yeah, please,” Jemma says, uncrossing her legs as provocatively as she can.

Daisy chuckles and leans in to kiss her, gently and then less gently at first. She slips one hand on Jemma’s waist and on on her shoulder to steady herself.

And Jemma hums into the kiss, leaning forward but not trying to steer it in any way. “Professah Dai,” she whispers heatedly.

Daisy bites back a laugh and kisses her again. Then she pulls back and murmurs, “You wanna take this to the bedroom?”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma nods, with an expression like she’s just waiting to be led.

Daisy helps her up, then leads her over to where Daisy’s bed is hidden behind a large divider that they’d hastily set up in order to try to preserve the illusion. She tugs Jemma down to sit next to her on the bed, then kisses her again. “So about that rope stuff,” she says, grinning. “Is that something you’d like?”

“Ah think so,” Jemma says, giggling nervously. “Wouldya show me?”

“Of course.” Daisy reaches to unbutton Jemma’s blouse. “Lemme just get you out of these and then we’ll get right to it.”

“Okay,” Jemma murmurs. She sticks her chest out like some approximation of a pinup.

Daisy giggles and, after pulling the blouse off, reaches for the zipper on her skirt. “You’re cute,” she says, breaking character just slightly, but Jemma _is_ cute.

“Thanks,” Jemma says, trying not to fawn too much. “You’re really somethin’, too.”

Pausing a moment to press kisses to Jemma’s collarbone, Daisy reaches around to unhook her bra. “This okay?” she asks, almost teasing.

“Yeah, s’really nice, Professah,” Jemma hums.

Daisy snickers. “Okay, pause. Let’s just stick with ma’am and honey, okay? I can’t deal with the accent _and_ you calling me a professor.”

Jemma blushes, but she nods. “Okay, ma’am.”

“Thank you,” hums Daisy, pulling her underwear off next. “You wanna help me with mine?”

“Please?” Jemma whimpers. “Where should Ah staht?”

“My jacket?” suggests Daisy. It’s mostly a costume that’s cobbled together from stuff that was already in her closet, but she did her best to make it semi-authentic. After all, Indiana Jones was effortlessly sexy and cool.

“Okay,” Jemma says, working to remove Daisy’s jacket, then her blouse, and so on. “You must get a lotta exercise, out in the… archaeology fields,” she says.

Daisy preens. “Thanks. I do a lot of...running around and stuff. Looking for artifacts.”

“It shows,” Jemma says, moving to Daisy’s underthings. “You’re real… sexy.” She’s terrible at saying things that bluntly, but she tries.

“You too, honey,” giggles Daisy.

“So where d’we take it now?” Jemma asks once they’re both naked.

Daisy gets up to grab some toys out of her dresser, then once she’s seated next to Jemma she says, “You still interested in this rope stuff?”

“Sure am,” Jemma says. “If that’s okay? Ah’m all curious now.”

“Of course,” murmurs Daisy, grabbing one of the ropes. “Arms bent and at your sides, okay?”

“Bent how much?” Jemma asks, because they hadn’t discussed the posing particulars (best make it a surprise).

“Um.” Daisy reaches over to adjust her arm so that her elbow is bent but her hand is still reaching up. “Like that.”

“‘Kay,” Jemma says, giggling softly. “You’re the boss, Ah guess.”

Once Jemma’s arranged herself, Daisy moves to wind the rope around Jemma’s arms, just above her elbows. “How’s that?” she asks, slowly tightening it.

Jemma tests it out and nods. “S’okay. Ma’am.”

“Good. Wrists as close together as you can get them?” Daisy works on tying those together as well.

In reality, Jemma is practiced enough with this sort of thing that she can get them very close, but she grins like it’s an act of fate and says, “Feels kinda nice.”

Daisy grins back. “You look good like that.” Then she grabs the stiff whip, the one that she’d slipped into her belt last-minute because she couldn’t find her long whip, and holds it up. “How about if I tie this between your legs?” she asks. “To keep them spread apart, I mean.”

Jemma laughs, a little nervously. “S’better than usin’ it for what it’s really for, Ah guess,” she says. “Okay. Ah trust ya.”

“Thanks, honey,” says Daisy, smiling as she works on tying the whip to either side of Jemma’s ankles. “That okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Jemma says. “Kinda funny, feelin’ all… exposed.”

“Lemme know if you don’t like it and I can undo it,” says Daisy. “You know what to say.” She runs a hand down Jemma’s side fondly.

“No, Ah…” Jemma trails off for a moment, squirming but happily. “Ah like it. Promise.”

Smiling, Daisy says, “Good. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Jemma murmurs. “Ready f’what?”

“Can I touch you?” Daisy asks. She nods at Jemma’s crotch, as if it’s not clear what she means.

Shyly, Jemma nods. “Usin’ your archaeology… fingers,” she says in an attempt at suggestiveness that goes horribly wrong.

Daisy snickers. “Yeah, those.” She leans forward to kiss Jemma on the lips, running her fingers down her front.

Jemma shudders happily, arching her back. “Glad you left mah glasses on,” she says. “Ah can see every detail’f you, an’ you’re gorgeous. Not blurry t’all.”

That makes Daisy giggle. “You sure look hot with them on, too,” she says, smirking.

“Good thing,” Jemma agrees with a solemn nod. “Ah’d hate t’hafta choose ‘tween lookin’ good an’ seein’ well.”

“Of course,” murmurs Daisy against her lips, letting her fingers drift down to brush over Jemma’s center.

“ _Gosh_ ,” Jemma sighs out. “Ah’d almost forgot how good this feels.”

“Poor thing,” hums Daisy, starting to rub at Jemma. “Pretty girl like you, you shouldn’t be ignored.”

“Ah dunno if ignored is the word for it,” Jemma demurs, a bit of truth slipping into the game. “Just… haven’t necessarily been gettin’ what Ah need.”

“Well, let me help give you that,” Daisy says, kissing her and rubbing a little harder. “How’s this?”

“Yeah, that… that’s real nice,” Jemma hums, accent faltering.

Daisy snickers. “Doing okay there, honey?”

Jemma nods eagerly. “Ah, Ah’m doin’ good, Ah promise.”

Daisy keeps touching Jemma, careful to do exactly what she knows will work. “This is nice,” she murmurs. “You’re nice.”

“Thanks,” Jemma says. “Uh, ma’am? Ah… think Ah’m…”

“Yeah?” teases Daisy, continuing the rhythm.

“Gettin’ close,” Jemma manages, making a face at her own breathlessness.

“Mmm, that’ll be pretty,” Daisy purrs. She speeds up just a little bit.

“Y’think?” Jemma pants.

“Yeah. You’re so pretty, honey.”

Jemma shudders. “Tha-ank you, ma’am,” she says.

“You’re welcome,” murmurs Daisy. She leans in to kiss Jemma on the lips while she touches her.

“Yeah, more’f that?” Jemma begs.

Daisy keeps kissing her and moving her fingers against her. “This good, honey?” she asks in between kisses.

“Uh-huh, more,” Jemma whimpers.

Daisy starts nipping at her while she kisses, and slips her tongue into Jemma’s mouth with a satisfied noise.

“Ah… ma’am!” Jemma squeals. “So - close!”

Humming, Daisy moves to kiss and nip at Jemma’s throat and rubs harder.

“Please, please,” Jemma says, moving her hips frantically.

“That’s nice,” says Daisy. “I think I’d like to hear more of that.”

“Please,” Jemma repeats desperately. “Ah want you!”

“Good girl,” whispers Daisy, kissing her neck again. “Good girl.”

“Thank you!” Jemma shrieks, climaxing spectacularly.

Daisy strokes her through it, holding her close until she collapses against her. She reaches to pet her back, murmuring, “Good girl, honey, you’re so pretty.”

“Thank you,” Jemma says again. “I wanna be. Ah - Ah wanna. Ma’am.”

“You are, promise,” says Daisy, kissing her again.

“Ah’m gettin’ all melty,” Jemma murmurs, stating the obvious.

Daisy chuckles. “You’re adorable. Anything else I can do for you?”

Jemma hums thoughtfully. “Hold me a little?” she asks, sounding small and needier than she usually lets herself.

Nestling close, Daisy puts her arms around Jemma and starts to stroke at her. “That good?”

“Yeah,” Jemma says. “S’nice. Ah like this.”

“Me too,” murmurs Daisy. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Jemma echoes. “You make me feel… really nahce.”

“Good. You wanna do the same for me, in a bit?”

“Yeah,” Jemma says. “Yeah, Ah - you deserve that.”

Daisy smirks. “How about I come sit on your face, then? Would you like that?”

Jemma’s eyes go wide and she nods very eagerly. “Please?”

“I feel like how innocent you were being earlier was an act, honey,” teases Daisy.

Jemma demurs, ducking her head as best she can. “Ah dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Not saying it’s bad,” Daisy adds quickly. “But you were _way_ too excited about eating me out to be a convincing ingenue.” She kisses Jemma again.

“Ah just wanna make you feel good,” Jemma protests, but she’s blushing.

“You’re sweet,” says Daisy, moving to sit on Jemma’s face. “How’s that, good?”

Jemma nods, eagerly nuzzling Daisy’s flesh.

“Okay. Go on, then.” Daisy nudges her gently with her thigh.

Whimpering, Jemma starts to lick at Daisy, timid at first. She’s trying her hardest to hold back at first, to suit the story.

“That’s it,” says Daisy, petting her hair. “Good girl.”

Jemma hums her thanks, tasting Daisy as thorough as she can. It’s almost like doing this all for the first time all over again, and she’s being careful.

Daisy starts to rock her hips gently against Jemma’s mouth. “A little faster, honey,” she encourages.

Jemma mumbles something that sounds like agreement as she tries, nodding and starting to work quicker. Her eyes are shut in concentration.

“Yes,” hums Daisy, “that’s so good, thank you.”

The next moan Jemma gives is a question, almost, wondering what more she could do. Her hands are balled in fists, her own hips are arching as she works.

Daisy moans in return, moving against Jemma and murmuring “Good girl, good girl…”

“C’n Ah… how c’n Ah…” Jemma mumbles, a question that she can’t finish.

“A little more,” murmurs Daisy, “I’m almost there.”

Jemma whimpers eagerly, bracing herself against the bed as she works eagerly at Daisy, sucking and licking her center.

Daisy groans loudly as she climaxes, slumping against Jemma once she’s calmed. “Thank you, honey,” she gasps.

“Welcome,” Jemma pants, rubbing her face against Daisy’s skin.

“I...I had an archaeology pun in my head but I kind of got carried away,” adds Daisy with a giggle.

“We out of character now?” Jemma asks lazily, still halfway attempting an accent just in case.

Daisy rolls off of Jemma and says, “Yeah, sure. You were good. But...what was that accent?”

“Southern,” Jemma says indignantly. “These are my Southern accent glasses.”

“Okay, okay,” chuckles Daisy. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“It sort of just happened,” Jemma mumbles, suddenly shy.

“Don’t feel bad or anything. It’s cute. Took me by surprise, that’s all.” Daisy reaches to pet Jemma’s hair.

“Thank you,” Jemma says, butting her head against Daisy’s hand. “I quite like being cute for you.”

Grinning, Daisy replies, “Well, you’re good at it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jemma hums, clearly pleased with herself. “This was fun, wasn’t it?”

Daisy nods. “I _really_ like you in those glasses.”

“Thanks,” Jemma says. “I definitely hadn’t been thinking about… this… when I grabbed them.”

“Oh, I know,” says Daisy, “but I appreciate it.”

“Thank you,” Jemma repeats. “That’s… that’s really… I mean, I’m glad to be able to make you happy. You deserve that.”

“Same to you, okay?” Daisy starts drawing little circles on Jemma’s skin.

“You’re so… everything,” Jemma murmurs, melting against the bed some. “I’m... I really am glad to have you back, you know.”

“I’m glad to be back,” replies Daisy. “It’s nice to have some time for just you and me.”

“Yeah,” Jemma agrees. “Just… not worrying. Together.”

Daisy sighs contentedly. “Thank you for that.”

“Thank you, too,” Jemma says. “Everything’s always just… nicer. With you.”

“Yeah,” murmurs Daisy. “You’re just really...good.”

Jemma rolls her shoulders (not very well). “That’s important to me. I want to be for you.”

“You are, promise.” Daisy kisses her.

“You’re amazing,” Jemma says, returning the kiss.

Daisy hums and then asks, somewhat playfully, “So you’d be down for doing this again sometime? Not like, all the time, just occasionally.”

“Maybe,” Jemma says. “But I love you just as you are.”

“Oh, I love you too,” says Daisy reassuringly. “Always. Promise.”

“Same, all right?” Jemma says. “I want to be there for you no matter.”

Daisy nestles against her. “Thank you. That means...a lot.”

“I mean it,” Jemma insists. “Would you… I’d like to hold you, please?”

“Mmm, okay.” Daisy rolls over on her side. “Like this?”

Jemma giggles. “I’m going to need my arms back.”

“Oh, whoops. Sorry, I forgot.” Daisy giggles too as she turns back over to untie Jemma’s arms. She strokes them affectionately once she’s undone the knots.

“Ankles too?” Jemma asks, grinning. “I was wondering what you intended to use that whip for, considering that’s not the usual for us.”

“Oh, yeah. Honestly that was just mostly for looks, and because I didn’t think the real spreader bar would go with the whole spontaneous hookup thing.” Daisy grins as she unties Jemma’s ankles and tosses the whip and ropes away once she’s done.

“Well, it worked,” Jemma declares. “You’re very clever.”

Daisy rolls her shoulders as she replies, “Thanks. How’s that, you feeling good?”

“I am,” Jemma says. “You’re truly excellent at making me feel good.”

“I like doing that,” murmurs Daisy. “You okay if I lie down now?”

“Yeah,” Jemma nods. “Holding could happen then.”

Daisy nods and flops down on her side, sighing contentedly when she feels Jemma’s arm snake around her. “‘S nice.”

“It is,” Jemma agrees. “Thank you, love.”

“Thank _you_ ,” replies Daisy. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jemma says. “Okay if I stay tonight?”

“I was hoping you would,” admits Daisy. “It’s nice with you here.”

“I like it too,” Jemma agrees. “I doubt I’m going to be much missed elsewhere right now, anyway.” She sighs. “This is much better.”

“His loss,” snorts Daisy. “You’re great, honey.”


End file.
